Naki Oukoku no Phantom
Background "Naki Oukoku no Phantom" is a light role playing game published on March 3rd 2013. It's made with RPG Maker VX Ace. The scenario, script, music, and illustration is done by Hinata Haruhana. The ending credits theme song is Gareki no Throne. The game follows you, the protagonist (default name is Fuyukichi) as you wake up in a mysterious world. You later meet Masda, a traveler who'll later accompany you as you find your way back home to your own world. You will have to travel and collect onbans (a phonograph disc) in order to return back; and along the way you will meet those who will join you in your journey on going back to their respective worlds. Playthrough Controls are as follows: *Move around using the arrow keys *Press esc to go to the menu *Use enter to 'select' You'll wake up in the forest (as Fuyukichi), and will be greeted by Masda later. Follow the path and go down until you see an area with a crystal ball. Heal yourself from the monsters that have attacked you from the previous area, because a cutscene and a boss will appear in the next area. In the next area you'll find Haruka and Hiro. Save the two, and in the end you'll get an onban and Haruka and Hiro will join your party. Go to your right to enter the town, and go to Masda's house where you'll receive another cutscene. After that scene is done, leave that house and another cutscene will appear with Kohinata. There, he'll give you another onban. The next day go to the cave (to your bottom right). Walk around the cave and level up, until you find Tetsuro on the floor B1. Defeat him and you'll receive another onban. After you return to Masda's house, Kori will join your party as she greets you once you leave; the shopkeeper's role will be substituted by Aska. On the next area go to the mansion to the right of Masda's house. There are three bosses in here, China (located on 2F), Mizuki (located on 4F), and Maria. Maria can only be found once you get the A onban. Once you've finished, leave Masda's house and go up from Masda's house and to your left, where you'll reach the castle's garden. There, Kuranaga (located on 3F) will give you an onban however in return he'll "take" Hiro. Save her and after the battle, Kuranaga will join your party instead. (Hiro will not be able in the fight) Before you go to the final area (the castle) you can go back to the mansion and go see Maria. Go to the second floor and walk out of the black 'area'. There she'll give you a 'Cis'. Go to the final area; the castle. Go up to the fourth floor (the Queen's chamber). You'll have to battle two battles in the final scene; Fuyukichi (hence, he'll be unavailable in the first battle), after you defeat him and return to normal, you'll battle Kohinata and the Queen as the final boss of the game. Character Playable Characters Non-playable Characters For the category page; click "here". Trivia *The opening of the game resembles the prologue of Iro Aseta Tegami; in which Fuyukichi is the male protagonist of as well. In the opening, he wakes up in a forest and asks where he is. **However, the one questioning "where they are" was Fuyukichi's sister, Natsuyume in Iro Aseta Tegami. **In addition to Fuyukichi waking up with her sister in the forest, he later is welcomed by the Postman to town. In the game, after the forest you too will later enter the town. *All of the residents in the town are characters who have passed away in the original timeline. *A reference to Kimi Hitori is given once you enter Mizuki's mansion. *In the Queen's castle, if you go to the top left of the map, you'll see a dining table. There you'll be given an option whether to eat or not to eat the food. If you eat them, it's a game over. This resembles the game Kohinata-tei no Bansan. Gallery |-|Screenshots = Masda_naki_screen.png|In game screenshot Oukuni_interface.png|Naki Oukoku no Phantom's interface. Link *Logicalism (Past time link) *Freem (Download link) Category:Game